Hold On, Samantha
by ProudDrakester
Summary: Danny Fenton lost his life after a brutal ghost battle in San Diego, California. After the news reached to Sam Manson, she realize that she must live for Danny's sake and take on the ghost battles. What will happen? Find out to see what's inside. All in Sam's POV. Disclaimer: I don't anything about the OC and the plot.
1. The Call

**Ch. 1-The Call **

Hello, I'm Sam Manson and I'm 16 years old. I live in Amity Parkend "Casper High School" with my friend Tucker Foley and my new friend Steven Bure. I have a boyfriend named Danny Fenton, who is also known around here as our city hero, Danny Phantom. Unfortunately, he doesn't go to school with me anymore due to the fact that his parents decided to move to San Diego, California because they believe that there are ghosts there to hunt. Ridiculous? I know. But Danny and I would video chat every day and we keep each other updated on the other's lives. So far the only time I saw Danny face-to-face after he moved was when he made a surprise visit during the start of Thanksgiving break. He stayed for at least five days and he didn't come back since. Although I believe he's trying to do something for Christmas break. I'm not sure yet, since he hasn't confirmed.

I was in my Algebra 2 class, talking to Steven as usual. Steven has brown hair and really beautiful blue eyes. He has a scrawny figure, but he claims to do sports such as baseball and lacrosse during his freetime. I'm not going to lie, I thought Steven was attractive when I first met him, but I would never cross over a line with Danny like. Danny and I have a history that would be hard to let go. Besides, Steven has a girlfriend who goes to another high school around town, but they seem very close to each other. I have yet to meet her, but Steven and I are trying to find a day where we can hang out with each other besides school and Facebook. And if you're wondering, yes, Danny and Steven have met. In fact, Steven was the person Danny went up to ask where I was. I thought it went well until I mentioned him to Danny while we were hanging out at the Nasty Burger together. He said that he didn't like him, that he seemed fake and I should be careful about it. I brushed it off as Danny being his usual overprotecting self, but I do have his comment on the side note of my brain just in case anything happens.

Anyway, back to the story.

I was laughing at something silly that Steven said, when I hear my phone go off. I reached inside my bookbag to turn it off until I saw the caller ID. Mrs. Fenton, Danny's mom.

"You should turn it off before you get caught." Steven advise me.

He's right, I should turn it off. But Mrs. Fenton never calls me unless it's an emergency and whatever it is this time, this might be something that I should know. I look at Steven and back to phone. I did something what may have been the stupidest or brightest decision in my life. I answered.

"Hello?" I said, quietly to the speaker of my phone so no one can hear me.

"Samantha?" I heard a woman sobbing on the other end.

That's when I grew even more concerned. Mrs. Fenton never cries unless a tragedy has happened. "Mrs. Fenton?" I said in a gentle voice. "What's wrong?"

The forty year old ginger woman then talking fast that I couldn't quite comprehend. I look at Steven who looked at me in concern. I looked at the teacher to see her helping out another student before I got up and went outside so no one can hear my conversation on the phone with Mrs. Fenton.

I paced back and forth in the school hallway as I said, "Whoa, whoa. Mrs. Fenton slow down. I can't understand you. Why don't you take a deep breath and tell me what happened?"

I heard her sniffing on the other end. "D-d-Danny is dead."

My mouth fell in shock at what she said. I was silent as I processed those three simple words in my mind. Danny is dead. Not wanting to believe a word that she said, I asked, "Danny is dead? What do you mean he's dead? What happened?"

"I don't know what happened. All I know is someone just knocked on my door and left, so I could see Danny's bruised, bloody, empty body on my doorstep. I didn't want to believe that he's dead, so I tried to wake him up for about an hour, trying every method that can think of and nothing worked. He's gone." She said.

I felt tears trickle down my cheek as she finished that sentence. I felt my heart being ripped to a billion of pieces. Everything hurts. I went to bathroom and locked myself inside the stall.

"I'm so sorry for your loss. I really am. May he rest in peace. Have a good day." I said, before I hung up.

I know those were horrible last few sentences, but it's all I can process right now, considering I feel a huge cloud of sadness over my head as I repeated the information over and over again. Danny is dead. My boyfriend for over a year is dead. My BEST FRIEND who've I known for as long as I can remember, just lost his life to, what I can believe to be, ghost battles. I didn't know what else to think as I sobbed in my soft, black sweater to the depressing news. Danny Fenton is dead.

**I've been thinking about this for a while. I wasn't sure if I should have turned my imagination into a story, but here it is. It's not much but here's enough information for a while. I hope you like it. If anyone wants to be my beta-writer for this story, please just PM me. I'd be more than happy to have you. Also, I would appreciate if someone could please create a cover for this story for me. It would be awesome.**

**As for ****_Lighthouse, _****don't worry. I didn't forget it. But I did have writer's block and I was more concerned on my Drake and Josh's fanfic. But I am updating it, so you can forward to that.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy my story and review it. **


	2. What Can I Do?

**Ch. 2-What Should I Do?**

After what feels like hours of spending time in the bathroom crying my eyes out, I went back to my math class once I feel like I can make it through the rest of the day. I tried to not look at anyone just in case I look like as if I were just crying.

I sat down in my seat and tried to focus on the lesson that the teacher was giving us. But it's so hard with these dark thoughts plaguing my mind. My purple eyes trailed off from the bright SmartBoard to the sapphire class ring that Danny put on my left ring finger during the end of freshman year. It was the ring that supposed to indicate that I'm his and no one else. It's on my left finger because he was convinced that we'll get married in the future. Now that idea is clearly out the window.

Consumed in my thoughts, I started to fiddle with it. I wonder if I should keep it or not. I'm no longer in a relationship. I'm single once again. But it was a really neat gift that only a boy would give to a very special girl. I don't want to lose it over the death of my boyfriend. And Danny will always have a special place in my heart.

"Hey, Sam." Steven said, calling my name. I took a deep breath and tried my best to act like myself. "This is so easy, right?"

I turned around and looked at the math problem on his paper. That's strange. Steven rarely does his work. He mostly fools around with me. Kind of reminds me of the good ol' days with Danny and Tucker. I didn't pay attention to the lesson, but I didn't want to look like a fool in front of him so I just nodded my head.

"Really? Can you explain how?" He asked me.

Okay. He got me there. But thank goodness for distractions.

"Miss! Why do we have A, B, and C's in these math problems for?" Dash Baxter shouted, receiving the laughter including Steven. Honestly, I'm sure if this boy is actually dumb or if he just does it for attention. I kind of want to go with the second one, but some part of me says otherwise.

Once composed, Steven turned back to me. I saw him smile at me, look back onto his paper, and back to me. This time with worried filing those blue eyes.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing. Why?"

"Well, your eyes kind of looks red. It looks as if you've been crying. Plus you were in the bathroom for twenty minutes or so. Is everything alright? What's wrong, Sam? You can talk to me." He assured me.

I tried to smile at that. I think I actually met someone other than Danny who can see past my fake happy act. But just beginning to know him, I don't want to tell him my problem. I don't want to put that load on him.

"It's nothing." I brushed it off again, turning my head to the front.

That's when he gently put his hand on mine. "Come on, Sam.." He said.

That's when I knew he won't let it go until I say something. I don't know what it is, but my guts tell me "_something's are for the best. Tell him. It will make you feel better._"

I took a deep breath as I looked into his eyes and then to his hand. "Danny died." I mumbled in the lowest voice as possible so no one can hear. It's honestly no one's business, but here I am. Telling this to a guy that I've known for three months.

But luckily, Steven has the ears of a bat and caught on. "What? He's dead?"

I nodded my head, my eyes still staring at his hands, trying my best not to cry again. This is all too much and so sudden.

"Oh my gosh, Sam." He said, pulling me to a hug. It feels nice, but it's not from the person who I want it from more than ever. "I'm so sorry for your loss."

He nuzzled my face in my hair. "Do you know what happened?"

"I'm not sure. Danny's mom wasn't specific on what happened, because she wasn't there and no one had given her a story on how he died And although I wasn't there either, I do have a good guess on what happened." I immediately regretted saying the last sentence. Now he's going ask questions that I can't answer.

"So what do you think happened to him?" Steven asked. See?

"I can't tell you. Mostly because it involves a secret that only Danny, Tucker, his older sister and I know. I can't go behind his back and spill his secret to people. That's wrong, even if he's dead." I said. It isn't my secret to share anyway.

"Alright. I'm not going to pressure you into tell me that." Steven told me. He hugged me tighter and rubbed my back, which oddly makes tears welled up in my eyes again. All I want is for Danny to come through the door, text me, or even call me to tell me he's okay. That he's healthy and alive. Or at least, know that although Fenton isn't alive, Phantom is still roaming around somewhere. But I know there isn't a possibility for either of those. Besides, even if Phantom were alive, I'm not sure if he would be the same ghost that we knew and love.

"I'll tell you what, Sam. Why don't you come over my house and we can hang out together? It will cheer you up." Steven said, letting go.

"That sounds lovely, but I have some kind of business to take care of." I said. "Maybe another day."

"Well, okay. But I will call you tonight, just to check up on you." He said.

I smile. He seems like a really genuine guy. I don't know what Danny had against him. "Thanks." I said as I pack up my stuff and put my bag over my shoulder as the bell rings.

"Well, see you later." He said, "I hope you feel better."

"Thanks." I said, watching him leave.

After a couple of minutes, I got up and left to my last class of the day.

I mentally sighed and said, "I just want to go home now."

(One hour later)

I ran out the door as soon as the dismissal bell rang. I want to get out of here as fast as possible. Just as I was about to turn on my way to my house, I heard Tucker call my name.

"Sam! Sam!" The techno geek shouted, running towards me.

You see, Tucker has an obsession with technology. It's insane. However, it has helped us in so many ways during the ghost battles in Amity Park. Especially now since our hero of these battles are gone.

I ran towards him and wrapped my arms around his neck as he hugs my waist.

"Sam. Are you okay? I heard the news." He said as he rubs my back.

My boyfriend just died. How the heck does he think I'm okay? I mean I know it's one of the most polite thing to question right now, but still.

"No, but I'm trying to be." I said. "How about you?"

"Same." Tucker responded. "Life is just not the same knowing that our best friend is not around anymore."

"Yeah…" I said.

There was an awkward silence lingering between us as we embrace each other with one person in our heads: Danny. There was just nothing left to say because everything is just so sudden lately that just left our thoughts hanging somewhere else.

After some time, I pull back and said, "Alright. I gotta go. Folks."

"Same." Tucker said. "See you later."

I waved as I turned around and walked down the street. I hung my head down low and put my hands in my pockets. There's nothing more than I want now than to feel HIS hand in mine. To feel his warmth with mine. But I knew that wasn't reality. Reality is this broken thing that I have to live with.

I stopped dead in my track as I walked by, what used to be, Fenton Work. I looked at the abandon building that still has a UFO thing sitting there. I looked around me to see if anyone's around, before I approach the front door of the building and grabbed my spare key to unlock it. Danny lend me and Tucker a key to the house, just in case there was an emergency. I'm just here to do a little business. A business that may or not get me in trouble.

I walked inside the empty house, walked through the kitchen and into the basement to what used to be the Fenton lab. There's still some equipment laying around here, including the Fenton portal, except it's disconnected of course. I grabbed a white and black jumpsuit that's in the box and put it on. I grabbed my phone, took off the case, and grabbed the folded up photo of Danny the day of his accident.

What am I doing and why am I doing it? You see, it was pretty much MY idea for Danny to go in the ghost portal which cause him to press a button and accidentally made him into Danny Phantom. While I never told him to press any button (no one knew that Danny's parents built an on/off switch until well, the accident), I have always felt sort of guilty of almost having him killed when that green light hit him. But something good had come from it. But sometimes the good thing doesn't always last forever, like in my case for example. Which makes me wonder, if I haven't convinced Danny into going into that portal, would he still be here talking to me on Skype? I mean I can always go to Clockwork, the master of all time and ask him to rewind things, but what if it were one of those things that were meant to be? I know it's cruel, but what if it were one of those "everything happens for a reason" sort of thing? I blew my hair out of the way, thinking it's better if I don't test that logic.

I concentrated on setting everything up so this could work out well. Is this a stupid idea? Yes, but the city needs a hero. If there's anyone who can replace Danny, it might as well be me. After I made sure everything is like in the picture I put my phone and the photo to the side and stepped inside of the empty portal.

I take a deep breath. If Danny were here and he knew what I was doing, he'd probably yell at me for even thinking of doing something like this. I can actually hear his voice yelling my head right now, but I decided to ignore and proceed to do what I need to do. My finger hesitantly rose above the 'on' button, sweat dripping down my face. This is going to hurt.

"3.." I counted down in my head, my finger slowly going nearer the little green, circle button. "2...1"

I pressed the button and instantly the green light hits me. I scream in pain as the energy rips through my body changing me into a ghost. The pain is unbearable, it's one of the worst ways to die. After what feels like decades of dying in the portal, I can finally reach the outside of the portal. I stepped out in exhaustion. Again, I realize it's a bad idea, but it's for the good of the city that this happened. I realize the danger of all of this, but if it's to protect everyone around me from the evil ghosts then I don't see why I can't do this.

I walked towards the mirror to examine myself. My ink black hair is replaced with snow white hair and my violet eyes is replaced with glowing icy blue eyes. My white and black places of the jumpsuit is switched to look identical to the original Phantom's costume. It worked. Exactly what I wanted! I know, I should be afraid. But seeing how Danny slowly accepted himself over the years of being Phantom and seeing how he learned how to control his powers, I realize that the only thing I need to be afraid of is the battle that I set myself up to.

I snapped out of my thoughts as I feel myself sinking to the floor. I smirked in my head, remembering the first time Danny had this happened to him. I put my hands on the ground and jumped up to save myself from going below the basement's floor. I smiled at the success of it. Now to change back. I thought about my normal human self and with a flash of a bright white light, I look down at myself in satisfaction.

"Sweet!" I said, before I walked up the step and out of the house. I went home and locked myself in an empty room to practice my powers.

**So, I hope you like this story so far. I know it may seems to be out of character for Sam to do this, but this is how I wanted the story to proceed. I hope this doesn't sound too happy, because I really am trying to aim for a depressed Sam for this novel. All I can hope is for you guys to enjoy this story because I will update some more. Please review, favorite, and follow. Until next time, I hope you guys have a blessing day. **

**XOXO,**

**M.**


End file.
